I stand by you
by eNough89
Summary: The anticipated second part of 'Where do you stand' series featuring Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, and the NCIS team. Will Jethro and Jenny finally be together or is it just not meant to be? "I stand by you... but do you stand by me?" A great question, how would you like it to be answered? Let me know.
1. Ch 1 A true Marine

**Chapter 1 A True Marine**

**I know it has been a long time coming. I have started a new job and I have not had the muse to write. Well that's not completely true; I have written just not things that I feel are ready to be shared. I wanted to get an outline and where I want this story to go before I started this journey once more and pulled you along as well. One last thing, thank you to the one reader/reviewer who gave me the push to try this once more.**

**I do not own NCIS.**

**P.S. I'm going to back track a little to hopefully give you a little of what Jenny is going through to try to understand her or at least see where she is coming from.**

* * *

"Dad," Jenny called out to the man in front of her, he looked just like her father but… her father was dead. Jenny didn't know how she got to the diner but that is where she was, an old and dusty diner.

"Jennifer," he whispered stepping towards her and giving her a hug. Jenny didn't move, her mouth slightly opened, her eyes wide and tears forming in them.

"Dad," she whispered. "What… what is going on?"

"You were shot, sweetie," he told her, guiding her to a chair in front of the counter. Jenny looked at him giving him a nod.

"I know," she told him. "I felt the bullet. I still don't understand." Colonel Jasper Shepard looked at his daughter, brushing some of her hair behind her ear like he used to when she was much younger.

"You're in the in between," he told her. "You have come to one of three crossroads."

"One of three?" Jenny asked confuse. "You mean… to live or to die."

"Yes," he told her.

"Why? Why not just die." Jasper looked at his daughter and wondered the kind of hurt she must be in to say something like this.

"Because you have a lot to lose," he told her but she shook her head.

"Gibbs is back and he will lead the team, they will all be fine," she told him, looking at the counter.

"Jennifer," Jasper said her name with the tone that said, 'I don't believe that.'

"He's happy, dad," she told him, knowing what he was thinking. "That is all I have ever cared for, his happiness… even if it meant not with me."

"We all make mistakes, sweetie," Jasper tried to tell his daughter but she shook his head.

"He never told me but it all makes sense now," she said looking up at her father, hurt in her eyes. "I could never… he deserves the chance to be happy." She said changing the direction of her words midsentence.

"He was happy-"

"And he lost it all in the explosion," Jenny cut him off, knowing the example he was going to bring up to tell her Jethro had been happy with her just a few months ago. "Someone up here must have known it wasn't worth it."

"That's not true," Jasper told his daughter, wanting her to believe. "It's a test that is meant to bring you two together and make you stronger."

"No, it was a test to prove to me that we weren't meant to be." Jenny told him, standing up from her seat and walking away from it, not wanting to have this conversation any longer. Moments later the door of the diner opened and in entered a beautiful woman with long red hair and gray eyes. "I see why he could never love another like he loves you."

* * *

"Mrs. Gibbs," the doctor said as he entered her room, she had awakened about ten minutes ago and was still trying to figure out what was going on. "My name is Dr. Alexander, I'm your doctor. We will be running some test and making sure you are doing well. We will inform your husband-"

"No," Jenny said looking at him. "He will come when he is able to. I just want to sleep." She told the doctor who took this as a wife not wanting to worry her husband and understood.

"As you wish, the nurse will take you to run some test and I wanted to inform you of…"

* * *

"Jenny," the woman in front of her said looking right at Jenny who shook her head.

"Why are you here?" Jenny asked her.

"I wanted to speak to you," she told her.

"Shouldn't you have spoken to Jethro, when he was in his coma?"

"He was going to wake up; it was his faith to wake up."

"But it isn't mine," Jenny asked her.

"Like you father mentioned before this is one of three possible crossroads that you were meant to take." Jenny looked around the diner.

"You mean, one of three possible deaths," she told her and the woman gave a nod.

"This diner could have been one of those crossroads a few months ago but you did something that changed that." Jenny shook her head.

"I don't want to do this," she told the woman before her, walking away from her and to the opposite side of the diner.

"Sweetie, before you are able to do anything though, you have to do one thing," her father spoke; she turned to him, having forgotten he was there. "You have to let go."

"Let go," Jenny shouted at him, knowing exactly who it was that she was meant to let go. "Let go. Let go of the man who killed you, who took you away from me, the man who tormented me and sent to kill me." Jasper looked at the woman and then back at his daughter, surprise. "I know it was him," Jenny told him.

"You are very intelligent," the woman told Jenny but she ignored her.

"I can't let go," Jenny whispered to her father.

"Then you can't make a decision," her father told her.

"I think I've already have, have I not?" Jenny asked confuse. If she couldn't forgive, that meant she could return to earth and finish what she had started.

"No," the woman spoke. "You have to let go before anything is granted to you." Jenny shook her head.

"But he took you away from me," Jenny said to her father.

"And I let him," he told her. "I didn't ask for help, I didn't tell you, I left nothing behind except regrets and secrets that no one has found." Jenny shook her head.

"He took you away from me," she said once more.

"I left you, Jenny, and for that I am sorry." Jenny shook her head, how can you let go when you have been holding on for so long.

"He's the reason why I fought, dad," Jenny told her father with complete honesty. "He's the reason why I left Gibbs, why I took the risk I did to climb the ladder, to have the resources to find him and to kill him the way he had killed me when he took you."

"Don't let him be the reason, he doesn't deserve it," Jasper told her wiping away the tear that had fallen from her eye. Jenny looked away but stepped forward and into her father's embrace. After a few minutes, she took a step back and moved towards a booth, seating on the topside of it, her feet on the seat. She rested her arms against her lap and claps her hands in front of her. She looked out the window but only saw white light.

"You're saying I have two options?" she asked him, wondering if it could be so easy.

* * *

"Mrs. Gibbs," the nurse woke her from her sleep. Jenny blinked a few times, remembering where she was. "The doctor will be in soon, he wanted to make sure you ate something though, we have one more test to run right after. I also wanted to let you know that your job has called and that your husband has been informed. He will be here shortly," the nurse said giving Jenny a smile and leaving her alone with 'lunch'. Jenny didn't bother looking down at it as she pushed it away and slowly stood up. She couldn't do this right now, not when… not with everything.

* * *

Jenny woke up on the ground, blinking at the bright sun and wondering how in the world she got outside. She sat up and slowly stood. She looked at the green trees around her. Everywhere she looked she saw green, everything was green. The grass, the tress, the different plants that she was sure she had never seen before. As she looked up, she saw the sky above her; it was the bluest she had ever seen, except that one time… but she quickly shook her head refusing to bring forward that memory of another lifetime ago. She looked around and saw the woman who was loved by the man she loved, appeared out of nowhere.

"You said it was my choice," Jenny told her.

"You're making the wrong choice though," the woman told her. Jenny shook her head at her.

"How would you know? Gibbs has married and divorce three times before."

"But none of them had meant what you mean to him." Jenny shook her head.

"I meant nothing," she told her. "He doesn't even remember the second time; he never forgave me for the first time, why can't we just leave it at that?"

"Because he will remember," she argued.

"Then make him not remember, have him live happily ever after with Mann," Jenny spat at her.

"You tell him that," the woman told Jenny whose face quickly turned to one of anger.

"That is your plan," she shouted. "You want me to go back because you know if I die, Gibbs would probably die of guilt. That is why you pulled me back. There must be rule against this! I made a choice!"

"And you're making the wrong one!" The woman shouted at Jenny.

"Go to him!" Jenny shouted at her. "He will probably be the happiest since the last time he saw you, he will probably do anything you tell him to. Go!"

"He was happy with you," the woman shouted at her.

"No he wasn't," Jenny whispered to her, turning away from her and wiping the tears from her eyes not wanting to feel them fall. "We were both in a fantasy and when things got hard, we walked away from each other."

"But you always came back together."

"But never without you too," Jenny said turning around to look at her. "I could no longer compete with the shadow of a woman I had no idea who she was. I could no longer compete with the silent that surrounded Gibbs. I couldn't do it to myself. So I left, holding on to the man who killed my father and let go of Gibbs."

"That's not true, you came back together-"

"Seven years later!"

"But you still came back together!"

"He never told me about you, Shannon! You were still there! He never let you go! He lied to me! I asked him and he lied."

"He was wrong, everyone is," Shannon whispered to her but Jenny shook her head, wiping away her tears that were now down her face.

"I don't want to compete with you… I lost my heart to him seven years ago and I let him have my heart once more just to have it stomped one, spit on, shattered… I can't do it again… I won't."

"Don't do this, Jenny. Don't let him go, please." Shannon begged her but Jenny shook her head.

"He has Holly," Jenny whispered. "She will make him happy; he will be okay like a true Marine is." Jenny said as she looked into Shannon's gray eyes with complete resignation and honesty. Shannon said nothing as she looked back at Jenny.

* * *

**So, if you are a little confuse, I took you back about an hour since the last chapter of the previous story, 'Where do you stand?' which you will have to read, I think, to understand where this story is going. This chapter is Jenny remembering her time in the coma and her talking to her dad and Shannon, in case you miss those small parts on the first story. I hope I didn't disappoint too many of you. Please review if you have time. Thanks.**

**P.S. any memory you wish for me to add to the story, just let me know, I'll try my best.**


	2. Ch 2 Remembering the Beginning

**I do not own NCIS. I hope you aren't too disappointed with where I am taking this story. I know some of you will not be happy and you can tell me all about it below in the comment section. Enjoy and thanks to those who have reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Remembering the beginning**

* * *

Snap shot: Ziva, Tony, the doctor, Ducky, Tim, and the woman all turned to look at Gibbs who still stood frozen from the last shock and was now overwhelmed with the new news.

* * *

As the doctor left to answer his call and the team sat and waited outside Jenny's door. Jethro knew he wasn't ready to see her but knew he had to as his gut hadn't stopped bothering him and he knew it wouldn't until he saw Jenny. To his surprise though, the bed was empty, the room was empty. He looked around and guessed that Jenny must be in the restroom. He made his way to the only window in the room and waited for her to return.

* * *

Outside the room, the team and Ducky all patiently waited.

"I would just like to know she is fine and awake," Ziva said, leaning against the wall remembering the last time she saw Jenny. She shook her head, trying to rid herself from the horrible memory and the way she felt so helpless in seeing her on the floor surrounded by a pull of her own blood.

"I would like to know how she did it," Tony said, leaning against the opposite wall in front of Ziva. "How did she put up with watching Gibbs every day with Mann and say nothing."

"She wanted to see him happy, Tony," Tim said, "she only ever wanted to see him happy."

"I agree with Timothy, I believe Jennifer only ever wanted Jethro to be happy, even if that meant not by her side." Ducky solemnly said looking at the door where both his dear friends were in. Would they ever get the break they deserve? He asked himself.

"What I want to know is how or what did Gibbs do to convince her to marry him, to be the next Mrs. Gibbs?" Tim asked full of curiosity.

"That's a good question," Tony said. "I mean that's just asking to be the next Mrs. Ex-Gibbs."

"Jennifer is different," Ducky said shaking his head at him.

"Come on Ducky," Tony said. "Jenny knew nothing of Gibbs first wife and daughter or their death; do you think she would have forgiven him for his secret?"

"I do not know but I do know that Jethro would have done everything he could to make it work with her." Tony shook his head, not believing Ducky.

"His history says otherwise as well as his three ex-wives." Tony said as he slid down the wall and to the ground, knowing the conversation between Gibbs and Jenny was going to take a while. Tim followed his lead and took a seat beside him. Ziva soon followed and sat on the other side of Tony. Ducky looked at all of them with a small smile. All of them simultaneously looked at the door where Jenny and Jethro were found behind it. All of them thinking how they wished they could be a fly on the wall to hear their conversation. After a few moments of silence Ducky spoke.

"Did any of you know?" he asked them. They all shook their heads.

"I never notice anything different?" Tim said.

"They still yelled at each other," Ziva said.

"They still looked at each other, like they always do," Tony added.

"It was the same," Tim finished for them.

"Great investigators, huh?" Ducky said looking at all of them who looked at each other and gave a nod.

"The finest," Tony added shaking his head.

Back inside the room Jethro waited standing up by the window. He didn't know what he would say when he saw Jenny. As he looked out the window he became lost into a memory.

**- - - - - Flashback - - - - - **

He had decided to head back to his house, ignoring the way Jenny had looked at him with worry and fear. He only remember her shouting at his inconvenient way of solving the case, forgetting the fact that he had saved a classroom full of high school student.

As he sanded the boat he remembered Ducky's words.

"_She was ready to go after you, Jethro, getting her gun and running to have your six."_

"_That didn't stop her from screaming how irresponsible I was or the fact that I could have died. I can always die, why does she care?" Jethro shouted at Ducky, not understanding why he was defending her._

"_Jethro, she still cares," he told him but Jethro shook his head._

"_She stopped caring the day she left me in the airport," he whispered as he left autopsy._

Back in the basement, Jethro stopped sanding and went over to his stash of bourbon, did she still care? He asked himself. Why did she tell him 'no off the job'? Jethro was about to pour himself some liquor but stopped himself. There was only one way to find the answers to his questions and they weren't going to be in his basement.

He rang the doorbell and banged the door, knowing she wouldn't be sleeping and was only taking her time to get to the door. She would probably be furious at him for disturbing her but this was important, he had to know and she would understand.

"I'm coming, stop knocking," he heard from inside but he still kept hitting the door. "This better be important or I'm shooting whoever is on the other side of the door." He couldn't help but smile at that, positive that she would do just that.

The door opened revealing an angry, frustrated Jenny but the reaction quickly became one of shock. Jethro didn't let her say a word as he stepped forward, one hand going to the back of her neck and the other to her waist, pulling her towards him, their lips meeting in the middle. She didn't resist his pull and wrapped her arms around him as well, one going to his neck and the other to his waist. He backed her up enough to close the door behind him and then turned her against it, kissing her as if all life depended on it. He had missed her lips, he had missed her hands on his skin, he had missed her smell and everything else that was the woman in front of him.

He didn't know how he ended up in the position he was in now, but he had her against the door, her bottoms gone, her shirt opened and his pants down as well. It wasn't slow and it wasn't loving, it was six years of anger, longing, and lust. He remembered the last time they had been intimate, it was the morning of the flight back, it had been fast as well but he had felt something more from Jenny, he hadn't known till later that it had been her goodbye to him. Now, back to the present, this intimacy was one of pent up feelings of six years, a reminder to them both of what they had miss and what they had wanted so desperately since their reunion.

When it all ended, Jethro slowly set her down on her feet and she looked up at him with a question of 'what now?' He answered her with a slow and deep full of passionate kiss which she gladly returned.

Jethro remembered making their way upstairs and continuing their re-acquaintance of each other's body and the exploration of them as well. He was reminded of her hate of being mark by him and his love for it. He remembered his hate for her lips as well as his love for them when they explored his body. He remembered his favorite part of the night as well, when he would force himself to stay up a little longer than her, just to hear her whispered his name as she fell into deep sleep. He had force these memories away, storing them in a silver metal box at the back of his mind and deep in his heart, he knew he hated these memories and loved them as well but they had been put away when she had left him. As he fell asleep that first night, he let himself remembered Paris, he let himself remember his happiness with the woman in his arms and let himself relax. In the morning though, his mind had two list, one that listed every excuse Jenny might put and say to stop what they had just started and another full of reasons why they should continue what they had just started.

To Jethro's surprise though, Jenny didn't put a fight, she had woken him up with the reason why he so hated and loved her mouth so much.

- - - - - End - - - - -

"Knock, knock," said the doctor as he entered the room. "Where's Mrs. Gibbs?" The doctor asked looking around the room and not seeing his patient.

"She's in the restroom," Gibbs said with a detached voice and not looking away from the window.

"You didn't take the news well?" The doctor asked a little worried. Gibbs quickly turned around to see him.

"What news?" He asked.

"Of your wife's state," the doctor said as if it was nothing but maybe it was as Mr. Gibbs wasn't taking it so well.

"She's been in the restroom since I entered the room, what news?" The doctor said nothing as he moved towards the restroom and knocked.

"Mrs. Gibbs, are you okay?" he asked but before he could get an answer a woman entered the room, the team and Ducky right behind her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs, but you have no right to be in here."

"And why the hell not," Gibbs asked, his attention slightly away from the doctor who was by the restroom. The woman in the business suit took out a vanilla folder and gave it to him.

"I think you should check your mail more often Mr. Gibbs as your presence here lets me know you have not found out."

"Found out about what?" Gibbs asked a little irritated as he grabbed the folder and opened it.

"The judge granted your annulment, you're a single man, never married to Ms. Shepard," she told him as if it wasn't important.

"What?" Gibbs asked as well as his team and Ducky. The lawyer looked at him a little confused.

"Ms. Shepard submitted the annulment papers a week ago. The judge granted the request four days ago."

"How can I get an annulment when I didn't even know I was married?"

"And now you won't have a need to remember," the lawyer said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I never signed these papers," Gibbs said.

"Your signature says otherwise," the lawyer said with a little anger in her tone.

"I never signed these papers though," Gibbs shouted at her. Tim cleared his throat knowing that what he was about to say might get him killed.

"Boss… you did," he whispered. Gibbs turned to him with a stare that would have killed him if it could.

"What?"

"A week ago…"

"_Jethro, I need you to read these papers over," the Director said in a nervous voice. "If you have any questions, you can ask."_

"_What are they?" Gibbs asked her irritated._

"_Papers that I need you to sign after you have read them."_

"_What are they?" Gibbs asked once more, not looking up from his papers that he was reading._

"_Papers, Jethro," the Director told him. "I need you to read them though, their important." Gibbs looked up at her, stared at her and then at the folder in her hands. He snatched the folder and opened it, grabbing a nearby pen and singing everywhere a blue sticky tab was found and an 'X'. The Director watched him sign without reading a single line and become pale as he went through the papers as if they were nothing. I guess they were nothing as he was flying through them, not caring if he was signing away his retirement fund. _

_Tim became worried as he saw the Director loose the color in her cheeks and face. He couldn't see her completely but the little he could, he didn't like._

"_There," Gibbs said finishing his signature, closing the folder and giving it back to the Director. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen the Director stare at the desk where the papers had been sign as she accepted the folder from Gibbs. Gibbs, who wasn't paying attention to her at all, miss the hurt look in her eyes and in addition to the paleness of her face. He ignored her as he stood up and told, McGee that he was going to see Ducky as he made his way to the back elevator. Tim stood up worried about the Director who was still frozen in place._

"_Director," he called out to her worried but the Director didn't look at him._

"_It'll be okay," she told him as she turned around and went up to her office with the folder in her hands. Tim watched her go and wondered who was she trying to reassure, himself or herself?_

Everyone in the room was left speechless after Tim had finished telling the memory that had completely slipped Gibbs' mind it seemed.

"As your agent said, you did sign the papers, whether that had been after reading them or not, you signed them and the judge approved Ms. Shepard's request. Congratulations Mr. Gibbs you don't have a fifth ex-wife." The woman lawyer said with irritation. "Now if you and the rest of the team could leave for I could speak with Ms. Shepard alone." Everyone looked around noticing the woman in question was missing. Ziva pass the doctor who had stepped forward to the commotion and opened the door. The Jenny she knew would not let others talk about her, while she was so close by.

"Jenny, I know you wouldn't-" Ziva started to say but stopped at the sight in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Tony quickly asked moving towards her, scared that something had happened. The doctor quickly stepped beside Ziva as well who stepped back, opening the door completely and showing them all an empty restroom.

"She's gone," she whispered. All of them, Ziva, Tony, the doctor, Ducky, Tim, and the woman all turned to look at Gibbs who still stood frozen from the last shock and was now overwhelmed with the new news.

* * *

**I hope you aren't too disappointed with the chapter above, I was a little iffy about it but decided to just post it and continue the show. Let me know if there is any memory you would like to see and I might plug it in if I can.**


	3. Ch 3 Remembering the first&the last time

**I'm sorry for the delay, life has been going and I find myself stuck in trying to figure out which memories to create to have them fit in the story. If you have any ideas please do not hesitate to let me know. I am not to satisfy with this chapter but wanted to give you something as it's been a while since I have updated. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 3** Remembering: The first and the last time

* * *

Previously:

"She's gone," Ziva whispered. All of them, Ziva, Tony, the doctor, Ducky, Tim, and the woman all turned to look at Gibbs who still stood frozen from the last shock and was now overwhelmed with the new news.

* * *

- Much earlier -

Jeanne had had a long day and she was ready to go home, the reason why she was actually outside. She was heading home, making her way towards her car when she smelled smoke and she looked around quickly seeing the cause of it.

"You're not supposed to smoke here," she called out to the man in black slacks and a white suit coat. The man looked at her, his eyes dark and cold. He slowly turned around, his cigarette still in his hands and walked away towards his car, Jeanne guessed. She shook her head, hating when people did this. She was about to continue her path to her car when something red caught her eye. She turned around and saw the woman she had made sure to take care of, even when it wasn't her job, for An-… for Tony.

"You're supposed to be in bed, resting, and taking care of yourself." Jeanne said surprise to see her and a little frustrated to see a patient outside of bed.

"I'm going to be picked up soon… I'm not safe here anymore."

"So you're being transfer to another hospital?" Jeanne asked, stepping beside the wheelchair that the Director of NCIS was seating in.

"Something like that." Jeanne looked at her and how pale she still looked but color was slowly returning to her cheeks and how her eyes were also slowly gaining their energy back.

"Tony… Tony would appreciate it if you gave him a call and let him know that you're okay." The woman with red hair said nothing as she looked forward, not turning to look at her. A small smile formed in her lips at the sound of Tony's name.

"You know… he almost caught us…"

- Memory -

"Jethro, I appreciate the offer of a ride but it's a bad idea." Jenny said from her side of the kitchen island. She had woken him up about an hour ago and had since taken a shower and changed for the day. Jethro still needed to head home and changed to go into work.

"Jenny, I'll just have to head home, take a quick shower, change and we will be on our way to work," Jethro said from behind his coffee but Jenny shook his head.

"Jethro, we can't be reckless."

"We won't," he said going over to her and giving her a kiss on the mouth.

30 minutes later they were parked at NCIS. Jethro squeezed Jenny's knee before picking up two coffee cups that he had ran into the coffee shop to buy, about five minutes ago. He set both coffees on the roof of the car and opened the door. He loved opening the door for any woman but he specially loved it for Jenny because of her long long legs that always ended in killer heels. Today she had worn a skirt, making her legs bare, no need for his imagination or memory. As she stood up and stepped forward, Jethro close the door behind her and leaned her back against the car, not being able to help himself and kissing her. She kiss back but then moved back which was of no help as her back was on the car. She put one hand on Jethro's chest and pushed him back slightly. He groan not liking having lost contact with her lips, she smiled up at him.

"No on the job, Jethro," she told him with a small smile. "You're going to get us caught and you'll make Tony a millionaire." Jethro smiled at her stealing a kiss and letting her go. He watched her call the elevator down and stepped in, giving her a smirk when she turned around, knowing full well that he was staring at her. He grabbed his cup of coffee and followed soon after her. Not moments later did his three agents arrive as well.

"Hey boss, did you see the Director?" Tony asked him. Jethro turned around looking at him confuse. Tony shook his head to dismiss his question and looked at the cars around him. "I don't see Stanley so she must not be here yet," he whispered to himself. They all went up together as Jethro thanked Jenny's fast thinking in leaving before things getting heated in the parking garage. He was also hoping that she would not already be in her office.

About fifteen minutes later the elevator door in the bullpen opened revealing the Director with her suitcase on her hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Gibbs almost slapped the back of his head for forgetting her coffee on the roof of his car, too distracted by her legs. However the thought of a slap was soon being transfer to another agent who was openly admiring HIS woman's legs.

"Stop your thinking DiNozzo," he found himself saying as he returned to his file on his desk, not bothering to see Tony's shock face looking at him. Tony did know Gibbs could sometimes read his mind but he had never told him to stop when it came to the Director, or had he? He turned to his computer, checking his e-mails and trying to find different instances of when this had happen. As he thought he remembered a few times this had actually happened but never with words, always with stares and head slaps. Tony thanked the beings above for not having Gibbs anywhere near him. As he continued to answer his e-mails, he could not help but remember that morning though. He was sure he had seen red hair and now that he thought about it, when he scanned the garage he thought he saw a cup of coffee… Tony shook his head; he was becoming very desperate if he was now imagining things that would support his bets. Tony smiled at himself though, knowing without a doubt that Gibbs and the Director had once been an item, he had only to prove it to the rest of the agency.

- End of memory -

"Jethro are you alright?" Ducky asked Jethro as he noticed his face become paler since he had entered the room. He said nothing as his hand went to his head and he stepped back, his body becoming unbalance all of a sudden.

"What is going on?" The doctor asked Ducky as he stepped forward to Gibbs who shook his head.

"You should go looking for Jenny," he whispered but as he whispered his eyes become glaze over.

"Mr. Gibbs, how are you feeling? What happened to cause this?" The doctor asked Gibbs and then turned to Ducky who would most probably answer him.

"He was in an explosion months ago and has recently started to remember the months previous to this incident. He had woken up from a coma thinking it was 1991." The doctor gave a nod as he shined his flashlight on Gibbs eyes who tried to step back but the doctor had grabbed his chin and he was in no place to try to step away as his head was slowly focusing and un-focusing.

"Who was his doctor?"

"Doctor Todd," Ducky responded. The doctor gave a nod as he guided Gibbs to a nearby chair.

"Can one of your agents asked a nurse to page Doctor Todd," the doctor said, kneeing in front of Gibbs now, studying his eyes. "Mrs. Gib- he was supposed to come see Ms. Shepard about half an hour ago, maybe he took her."

"Why was the doctor coming to see her?" Ducky asked after nodding towards Tim to inform the nurse of the doctor's request.

"She woke up disoriented, unsettled, confuse. I was going to have Dr. Todd evaluate her and take a cat scan but with her health-" The lawyer woman that had been quiet all this time interrupted the doctor.

"I believe that information is classified," she told the doctor with a stern look. "Until Ms. Shepard gives you permission to share her health with anyone else, I would like you to reframe from sharing that information with anyone in this room."

"I was her medical proxy befo-" Ducky started to say but the lawyer shook her head.

"I asked once more for the doctor to keep Ms. Shepard's medical record confidential until she tells him otherwise." The lawyer told him with a death glare.

"How do you know she wasn't taken?" Ziva asked all of a sudden. "The doctor said himself that maybe the other doctor took her but he isn't sure. How do we know she wasn't taken?" Everyone looked at Ziva with concern.

"As soon as Dr. Todd arrives we can asked him." The doctor said now having stood up but still keeping an eye on Gibbs.

"Doctor Peterson, you paged me," Dr. Todd said as he came in after Tim. Dr. Peterson gave him a nod.

"I was just wondering if you had taken Mrs. Gib- Ms. Shepard to evaluate her." Dr. Todd looked at him perplex.

"No," he answered. "I arrived about twenty minutes ago but she wasn't here. I assumed she was with you." Everyone in the room froze and held their breath, Goosebumps going down their spine, making all of them shiver.

"She is not here," Dr. Peterson told the other doctor. "I had other patients and had the nurse check on her but I had requested you to come as soon as I had her stable."

"What is wrong?" Dr. Todd asked.

"She woke up disoriented, confused, and unsettled. She kept shaking her head and seemed to be in a trance of some sorts."

"Do you know if she hit her head when she was injured?" Dr. Todd asked.

"No, she wasn't," Ducky answered.

"However, she was shot while standing up, she might have hit her head funny against the floor or something," Tony added. The room fell silent as everyone in it tried to figure out where Jenny must have gone. This was a hospital, she had been awake less than two hours, she had to be nearby.

"I'm going to put a call for her," the doctor said worry, knowing her condition and the importance of rest after being in a coma for so long. Dr. Todd stepped beside Gibbs, preventing him from standing up as he still didn't look great. Gibbs shook his head, ignoring the doctor but before he could stand his attention turned to the doorway where a woman, a doctor most probably as she had a white lab coat on entered. In her hands she had a cleared bag, from where he sat, Gibbs notice clothes with red… blood. Over the bag was some folded papers and over the papers was a set of keys.

"She wanted me to give this to you," the woman spoke to the room but was looking at Tony. Tony looked back at her, knowing what this meant… their lost opportunity.

* * *

**Don't go throwing things at me; I just don't feel that Jenny is ready to speak to anyone, especially not Gibbs. I also hope I was able to explain the first chapter as a reviewer had asked me about it. Let me know if it wasn't cleared. Comment if you have a quick minute and let me know if you have any ideas of what you would want to see between Jenny and Jethro. I have some but they won't happen till later in the story. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Ch 4 They are not just memories

**I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination. I also wanted to say thank you to the person who commented, you inspired this scene when you told me that Gibbs had to find Jenny. I could not help but put this here. I hope you all enjoy and do not forget to review if you have a second.**

* * *

Previously:

"She wanted me to give this to you," the woman spoke to the room but was looking at Tony. Tony looked back at her, knowing what this meant… their lost opportunity.

* * *

**Chapter 4 They are not just memories**

* * *

Snap Shot: Ducky in the driver's seat and Jethro in the passengers.

* * *

"You spoke to Je- the Director?" Tony asked Jeanne who gave him a nod.

"Did she tell you something?" Tim asked.

"Where is she?" Ziva asked.

"She was outside," Jeanne said looking at everyone but her eyes going back to Tony. "She said she was being transfer to some place safer. That she was no longer safe here and… and she wanted me to give you this." She said looking at the things in her hands, Tony step forward taking the things from Jeanne's hand and unfolding the papers under the keys.

"What is it?" Ziva asked him, not knowing what to feel towards the doctor.

"It's a search warrant," Tony said. "She's given her permission to search her house." The agents all looked at each other slowly letting it sink in that they might not be seeing Jenny in a long while.

- Memory -

It was Friday afternoon, a whole week with no Jenny and for Jethro… this was hard. Just last weekend they had shared two days and to go a week without her… his body was going through withdrawals. He had tried to go over to her place but she had stayed late on Monday in MTAC. He had tried going over to her house on Tuesday night but she had had visitors, Naomi's family or something. He had tried visiting on Wednesday but she was once again in MTAC. He tried Thursday but she was called into a meeting with some high up there senator or something. It was now Friday and Jethro just wanted to see his woman/girlfriend.

He had respected her wishes in saying no on the job, he understood after the close call on Monday morning but this was just tortured, if he didn't know NCIS so well, he would have thought it was Jenny doing all these things, stopping each other from seeing one another. It was now late afternoon and he was going to make sure he took his woman home with him tonight. Forget MTAC and Sec Nav and whatever alphabet soup or senator's name that wanted her; HE was going to see his woman and kiss her after a whole week of not doing so.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~

The team was finishing reports and Gibbs decided to head for coffee before trying to implement a plan, knowing that if he acted now it would be reckless and he might get him and Jenny discovered. Something he didn't want to happen because it was very new and he wanted to have them to just them for a while. They hadn't had the chance to be just them in so long and he really wanted that.

It was about half an hour later when Gibbs had returned with his cup of coffee in his hands. He drank some for courage as he climbed the stairs to the Director's office. Three minutes later he came down, coffee cup still in his hand.

"Have you seen the Director?" he asked Ziva.

"I thought I saw her go down the elevator with McGee," she said.

"Where?"

"He was going to see Abby-" Gibbs didn't even let Ziva finished as he made his way to the back elevator and stepped in.

- Abby's lab

"Have you guys seen the Director?" Gibbs asked as soon as he entered the lab. Abby and Tim were side by side working on both computers on the table. Both turned around and shook their heads.

"She went to see Ducky," Tim told him but Gibbs was already heading towards the elevator. The elevator doors open and he stepped in pressing the autopsy button.

- Autopsy

"Hey Ducky, have you seen the Director?" Gibbs asked as soon as he entered autopsy. Ducky looked up from the papers he was working on and shook his head.

"No-" he started to say but Gibbs was already out of the door and heading back upstairs.

- Upstairs

As the elevator doors open, he almost ran into Ziva who was holding a box.

"Gibbs," she said, "I saw the Director go up to her office not so long ago," she told him as they swapped places, he stepping out of the elevator and her getting in. Gibbs said nothing as he moved towards the stairs and up them once more.

- The Director's office

As he entered the office, not bothering Cynthia, he was ready to scream when he entered it. No one was there, not Jenny behind her desk or on the sofa seating down. He shook his head frustrated and went back out, slamming the door behind him. As he made his way to the bullpen he noticed Tony behind his desk.

"Are you looking for the Director, boss?" He asked Gibbs who gave him a nod.

"I saw her go into MTAC a few minutes ago, had a stack of folders in her arms." Gibbs said nothing as he stood up once more and made his way up the stairs and into MTAC. Once inside he waited for his eyes to adjust as he started searching form the Director.

Five minutes later, he was leaving MTAC angry, frustrated and ready to kill the next person he saw. All he wanted to do was see his woman/girlfriend. As he was heading down the stairs he finally got his wish, he saw her but maybe it would have been better if he hadn't seen her as he stopped in the landing mid-way down the stairs. She had her coat over her arm, her suitcase on the other and she was being escorted out by a man in a business suit, a not bad looking one but a dead not bad looking man who had his hand on her back guiding her to the elevator. He took hold of the railing in front of him and wrapped his hands around it, his knuckles going white in anger, frustration and just a tiny bit of jealousy. It took him five minutes to recover, recover enough to get his breathing back to normal and be able to speak without shouting or scaring anyone to death.

"Oh boss, you just miss the Director. She came down saying goodbye with a fellow, I think his her weeken-" Gibbs didn't let him finish as he slap the back of his head on his to his desk. However he turned around heading to the elevator when he didn't see his coffee. If he had the patience… well not be in a bad mood as he was not, he would retrace his step and go find it but he was in no mood and he really did not want to re-trace his steps as his team had sent him on a while goose chase with no winning price. His winning price having left beside a man in a fancy suit. He was probably taking her out for some rubber chicken dinner.

- Later

"Go home," Gibbs had told his team at 1900 hours. He was in no mood to see his team or be at NCIS himself. He had hoped to have seen Jenny come back but who was he kidding, it was Friday and she had both her coat and suitcase with her when she left, she wasn't returning. He actually wished and hoped that she would be called in by MTAC but then he regretted it, not wanting to imagine how tired she must be. He had only seen her briefly but he knew her and he knew she was exhausted.

- Gibbs basement

Gibbs slammed the door of his car, taking some of his anger out on it, knowing he shouldn't but he was angry. He had driven by Jen's house and there wasn't a sign of any living being, the whole house dark. As he made his way into his house, he threw his jacket off and made his way down the basement, knowing that what he needed was to release his anger into his boat. He might lose some wood because of it but there was nothing else that could help him.

Gibbs was not however expecting the reason for his anger and frustration to be waiting for him in his basement though. Jenny was seating over his tool cart, one leg extended in front of her as the other was pulled to her chest. In her hands she had a book, beside her she had a glass of bourbon and on her face she wore her reading glasses. He couldn't help but notice her bare legs because of the shorts she was wearing and her long red hair left down. As he made his way down the basement, he kept staring at her, while she paid him no mind, or that is what he thought.

"I thought you would be here later," she said closing the book in her hands after placing a bookmark inside of it. She moved sideways, facing him and both her legs coming to the edge of the tool cart.

"Why is that?" he asked as he stepped in front of her, his hands going to her waist and hers going to his chest and shoulders.

"Ziva called, telling me that you were looking for me and that you were still in the office when you let them go." He said nothing as he pulled her closer and kissed her. She of course kissed back and moved her arms around his neck, his going around her waist.

"I was running around like a chicken without its head looking for you and when I did find you, you were being escorted out of the building with a block with touchy hands." Jenny couldn't help but chuckled and kiss him once more.

"That block is one of ten people who are looking at our budget next year," she said.

"So you're sleeping with him to make sure we get a raised?" Jenny turned her head to her side, running one of her hands through his hair and the other rubbing his neck.

"No," she told him, a lopsided smile appearing in her face. "I'm sleeping with you to keep you from getting fired for some reason or another." He couldn't help it but chuckled, moving forward once more and kissing her.

"I can't handle another week like this one," Jethro whispered as he pulled back, his forehead still against hers. She smiled at him.

"We need to take this slow, Jethro."

"So that is why you made all these excuses," Jenny shook her head.

"No, they were not excuses but there will be weeks like this one where I can't be with you, where we can't be with each other because of work and engagements." Jethro narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was right.

"We can still schedule a time to see each other in the middle of the week, Jen. If you won't accept on the job-"

"Jethro, we're not doing on the job," Jenny interrupted him. "I will not risk your job or the job I've fought so hard for, the job that cause me to lose you the first time around. We continue the 'no on the job rule' and can revisit it when we have gotten a better handle of our hormones." Jethro laughed as he unhooked her bra from under her shirt, his hands having sneaked under her shirt at some point in their conversation.

"We- I need more than just the weekends Jen, we need more than just weekends," he said as he continued exploring her upper body wanting to go further but knowing they needed to get this settled before they continued forward.

"I'll make sure to pencil you into my schedule," Jethro stopped his hands and looked at her with an eyebrow raise. "It's a way to make sure the time is not taken by something else Jethro," she told him as her hands slowly made their way under his shirt. Jethro grumbled but said nothing.

"Wednesdays?" he suggested as he kiss her ear.

"I have a seat in with Sec Nav every Wednesday," Jenny responded enjoying Jethro's caresses.

"Tuesdays? Thursdays?"

"Tuesdays I have yoga and gym but I can do Thursday's," Jenny told him.

"I'm glad I take second to your yoga class," Jethro teased as he lowered his lips down to her neck.

"If I was to change my set schedule, Jethro, people would start to wonder and you know you loved the effects yoga classes have on me and my body." Jenny teased him.

"I plead the fifth," Jethro said as he took of her shirt and made it clear that he was done talking and was ready to start their weekend.

- End -

"Jethro, I don't think you should be joining the investigation," Ducky told him as they drove to Jenny's Georgetown house. He had practically run out of the hospital room, ignoring the doctor's orders and his suggestion in staying for observation. Gibbs had said nothing as he continued to leave the hospital.

"The memories are going to come Ducky and I'm not going to be lying on a hospital bed just to wait from them."

"You've been spacing out, Jethro-"

"I won't drive," he told him. "I won't work on the boat, hell, I'll sleep at NCIS but I will not be taken off this case just because of some memories." He shouted at Ducky. Ducky stayed silent as he continued to drive.

"They are not just some memories," Ducky finally said once they were getting closer to Jenny's house. "They are the times you and Jenny spent together and you and her are the only ones with them."

- Memory -

"When will we tell the others?" Jethro had asked her a few weeks into their rekindle relationship.

"Not today," Jenny had told him, looking at him with such peace and calm. Jethro studied her eyes and understood what she was telling him, 'let's enjoy our time back together first.'

* * *

**I'm still working on this story, I hope you are okay with this chapter, I was… iffy but wanted to give you something. I'm trying to get to the good stuff but I also want Jenny's and Jethro's life to be told. Review if you have a few seconds, any comments and criticism is always welcome.**


	5. Ch 5 I don't think I did or do

**I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination.**

**Chapter 5 I don't think I did or do**

* * *

Snap Shot: Tony with his phone still in his ear but shock in his face.

* * *

"The FBI and Army search this place twenty something years ago and didn't find anything," Tony said as he unlocked the door and went in. "I personally think they didn't want to find anything. David and McGee you'll take the downstairs while I take the upstairs, Gibbs you can come as well." Tony said looking at the team and heading up the stairs after Tim and Ziva had given him a nod, Ziva making her way to the office and Tim to the living room. Gibbs was about to walk up the stairs when Ducky's hand stopped him.

"If you feel light headed or faint, stop and sit down. Yes the memories are going to come but your reaction to them will be different." Gibbs gave him a nod and made his way up the stairs, slowly feeling a memory rise from his subconscious mind.

- - - Flashback - - -

"Why did you stay here?" Jethro asked Jenny one Sunday morning when they were being lazy. He had woken up by the smell of coffee and opened his eyes to Jenny with a tray of food as well. He had sat up, his back to the head board but had also pulled the covers, opening them up for Jenny to slide in, taking the tray from her while she did this.

"This is where I grew up," Jenny told him as she looked around. "I don't have many memories of my mother… she left before I was three but I remember my father. I remember him stepping out of the room always wearing his uniform and when he wasn't, he was still in a suit. Noemi would always wake me up but when my father was home, my mind knew and my body would wake up when he was stepping out of the room." Jenny looked out the window remembering and Jethro let her.

"I remember opening my eyes and jumping out of the bed just to see him leave his room. He would chuckled and take my hand, guiding me down the stairs. Noemi would have breakfast for us and we would eat together. He would either then go to work or go into the study to work. Depending how I was doing, I would either go back to my room and sleep, waking up a few hours later or I would wake up in the couch after falling asleep watching television."

"How long did you do this for?"

"If I was lucky, a few weeks but most of the time dad was only home for a few days before he had to go do something or other. When he wasn't home, I would sleep till six thirty and have breakfast with Noemi. I would then go to the study and seat. Sometimes I read, colored, wrote but most times I just sat in there missing him."

"He loved you," Jethro whispered into her ear making her smile and look at him.

"I don't think he would have liked you," she told him making him laugh.

"My father would love you though, that would be enough," he said, moving a loose red curl from her face. She scrunched up her nose and moved her head, moving her hair off of her face.

"Have you taken any wife of yours to meet your father?" Jenny asked curious, taking a sip from her coffee. Jethro's demeanor changed, her questions catching him off guard. He moved away, clearing his throat and taking a sip from his coffee.

"Not since-" but then he stopped himself, almost letting slip something he didn't want to let slip. Jenny studied him and felt a stab in her heart. She looked into his eyes and saw walls built ten feet high and probably ten feet thick. _Did he still not trust her?_ She asked herself but decided to let it go, she did not want to ruin their Sunday together. The past week had been hectic and they needed to come back to each other.

"My father actually never liked any of my boyfriends," she said tilting her head to the side and blowing her hair that had fallen in her face once more, away. Jethro blinked away the walls in his eyes and looked at her, happy that she had let the subject go and smiling that she was being silly with her hair.

"You were his only girl, what father would want-" and there again Jethro stopped, freezing at his words. Twice in one morning he had come close in revealing something he did not want to. Jenny looked at him, wanting so much to tell him that he could trust her but she couldn't. He had to decide that on his own.

"That's why…" she said, looking out the window and away from Jethro. Not wanting to see his decision to build stronger walls around his secret and also not wanting to see his hurt to what she was about to tell him. "That is why I chose to become an agent. I was his little girl but he was my father too." She took a deep breath.

"His death certificate says he committed suicide but… but I know my father… I knew my father and he wouldn't have taken the coward's way out. So I joined the agency which would let me, a woman, go furthest up the ladder and joined. I did not plan to have a sexy boss that would be my undercover partner and fall for him." Jethro let a chuckled out, glad that he was finally being told why she had left him so long ago.

"He was killed, Jethro, I know he was killed," she told him turning to look at him. "would you not go to the ends of the world to find the person who had killed the people you loved?" the intensity of Jenny's stare let Jethro know that she was asking him if he had done this before and Jethro was not ready to tell her, he was not ready to open up that can of worms, not know when they had just started.

"I haven't but I would," he said looking at his coffee mug and taking a sip. Not seeing the hurt that pass across Jenny's eyes. She looked out the window and stood up, her coffee mug on her hands and went to the window. Jethro looked after her confuse but could not help but admire her body covered in his shirt. Yes, he most definitely loved her yoga classes on Tuesday nights.

"His name is Rene Benoit… the CIA call him The Frog," Jenny said not looking at Jethro but only out the window.

- - - End - - -

"Jethro, are you okay?" Ducky asked. Gibbs blinked looking around and realizing he had made his way to Jenny's room without thinking about it. Gibbs looked around but stopped at the window where Jenny had told him everything about Benoit and her request not to interfere if ever she had the chance to kill him. He had said nothing to her request.

"She wanted to find the man who had killed her father," Gibbs told Ducky not looking at him. "She wanted to avenge the man who had killed the only person who had loved her and not left her side." He whispered. Ducky moved forward, coming closer to the bed where Gibbs was seating on.

"Just like you did with Shannon's and Kelly's killer," Ducky whispered to him.

"I could have told her," he whispered to Ducky. "She asked me to tell her and I didn't… I had the chance and didn't take it. And yet she told me her most held secret. She was opened and trusted me fully…"

"She knew you trusted her, Jethro," Ducky said.

"I don't think I did, Ducky… or do," he whispered looking at Ducky with pain in his eyes and the realization that maybe he did not trust the woman he had loved and still possibly loved. Possibly because he did not yet have all his memories to remind him how he had fallen for her all over again. He knew he had loved her, loved but it was hard to believe that he would risk his heart once more after the first time. Before Ducky could say anything though Gibbs shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memories, and stood up, leaving the room. Ducky went after him, wanting to stop him from running away from the memories.

"Jethro, Jethro you can't run away." Ducky called after him but Gibbs didn't listen. He was about to leave the house but stopped when he saw Tim pullout clothes from a box on the other side of the living room couch.

"What's in the box?" He asked him, making his way into the living room and towards Tim. Tim looked up, his hand in the box pulling things out.

"I found this with other boxes inside the closet. It was behind a hidden door that opened to under the stairs." Gibbs stepped closer to the boxes and noticed some of the clothes were his clothes.

"Those are some of my clothes… I left here," he whispered. Flashes of his clothes in the bedroom he had just left.

"But these aren't yours?" Tim asked as he moved to his left picking up an army uniform that was in another box.

"I think those were her father's," he said. Tony observed the scene from his side of the living room, a box full of papers in front of him. He was about to say something but Ziva stepped beside him, a book in her hands.

"These are documents that list a number of items, with their serial code and other numbers. I found Jenny's father's name and a few others. But got my attention was this one," she said pointing to one. Tony looked down and saw Rene Benoit. Under his name was a list of arms and their serial code. At the end of the paper was notes written by the Colonel.

_Thinks he is safe. _

_CIA. _

_Double crosser. _

_Hired to stop him._

Tony looked at Ziva with wide eyes not believing what he was reading. Her own eyes also show disbelief but this was Jenny's proof. Her father was not a traitor to the country and he was killed, he had to be if Benoit had found out about him being hired to stop him.

"Let's head back to NCIS, get Abby to start identifying these documents and trying to get any prints from them," Tony said putting papers he had taken out of the box, back in it and closing it with a lid.

"Let's get these boxes in the car, we might have found something," Tony said not bothering to explain and starting to make his way out of the house, Ziva following closely behind him. Tim, Ducky and Gibbs saw them go and did as they were asked to do.

- Abby's lab -

"DiNozzo," Tony said as he answered his ringing phone, leaving the boxes they had brought from Jenny's to be dealt with by his agents and Abby, he stepping into the little hallway that held the elevator.

They had all arrived to NCIS about an hour ago but had taken a long time separating the boxes and trying to figure out with what boxes to start with. Of course the boxes with the photo albums were being search first but Gibbs had taken two boxes that held his things.

"This makes it so real," Abby whispered to Tim, Ziva and Ducky.

"I thought Jenny being shot made this real," Ziva said taking one album from the box.

"No," Abby said shaking her head and having her pig tails moved side by side. "That," she said looking towards Gibbs, "the boxes have his things… meaning he was with her, they were together."

"And they were married," Ducky said understanding what Abby was saying.

"Not anymore," Tim said.

"Why not?" Abby asked confuse as she worked on a photo album, the one with the documents inside of it first found by Ziva.

"She filed for divorce about a week ago and the judge signed the papers, four days ago."

"Gibbs wouldn't have signed those papers," Abby said as a matter of fact.

"He did," Tim told her, "Jenny gave them to him and told him to read them but he didn't and he signed them right in front of her, handing them right back." Abby looked at him with disbelief.

"No, Gibbs-"

"Abby," Ziva whispered yelled, "he did. Jenny's lawyer came to the hospital with the papers, informing him that he didn't have a fifth ex-wife because Jenny filled for an annulment. Why don't we get back to the evidence and try to figure out how we can put Benoit behind bars." Abby looked at Ziva ready to say something but deciding not to, she was right, they needed to find Benoit to get their mother back. And so she got back to work.

"The album seems have been close for years, the pages are sticking together and the fact that is the old kind with the plastic cover and sticky back, does not help conserve anything," Tim said. The photo album they had found in the boxes.

"It's Jennifer," Ducky said as he stood beside Tim, looking at the pictures as he cut the pages from the album.

"And her father," Abby added as she took the page from Tim and put it aside, trying to find a way to save the photos just like the documents.

"If she had only opened the album," Ziva said in a wishful tone.

"She could have gotten Benoit from the beginning," Tim said in a whispered, imagining how Jenny will take it when she found out.

"She buried everything that would remind her of her father but she did not give up on finding his killer." Ducky said but then looked at Gibbs, wondering how he was doing with his two boxes of things. Jenny had done the same thing to him, packed everything up and put it away.

- - - Flashback - - -

"Jethro, why am I doing your laundry," Jenny shouted from the back of the house where her laundry room.

"Because you chose to have a fancy washer and dryer, one I can't figure out." He shouted back to her from somewhere else in her house.

"If you would only have patients while I taught you, I wouldn't be doing this for you. You're a grown man, you can do it yourself." She shouted at him. "Why I do this for you instead of you taking it to your house and you doing it yourself, I have no idea," she said under her breath, separating the darks from the whites and checking the pockets for anything inside of them.

"Because you love me," came his voice in a whisper right behind her, making her jump, her focus completely in the clothes and catching her off guard. "And because we want to spend time together, something we couldn't do if I left to do laundry at my place." Jenny finished putting the clothes in the washer and turned around Jethro's arms that had slide around her waist when he had first spooked her.

"Let's not forgot that I have better bourbon," she teased, giving him a kiss on her throat. "Or that I have food," she added.

"Those are just added bonus to being with you," he said with a smile, picking her up and putting her in the washer, her bare legs going around his waist.

- - - End - - -

"Anthony, what's wrong?" Ducky asked as he noticed Tony come back to the lab, his phone still in his ear but his face full of shock. The rest of the team looked up to see Tony's face, worried quickly rising in them. Gibbs turned to see the commotion, trying to rid himself from the memories and feelings he was feeling.

* * *

**So a little bit more of Gibbs and Jenny, I am trying to get to the good stuff, have patience I'll get there. Remember to review.**


End file.
